Genetic Code
Before a player starts their game, they can insert Genetic Code. These genes allow personalization of pathogens by providing boosts to how one infects people, reacts to different environments, acquires DNA, and just the playstyle in general of your pathogen. Every time a player wins a game with a standard plague, they unlock one of the 25 genes, regardless of the difficulty level. The same goes for victories in the Neurax Worm. However, the other special plagues normally unlock one of their special genes. There are five different types of genes: DNA Genes, Travel Genes, Evolution Genes, Mutation Genes, and Environment Genes. Players can only have one of each type of gene per game, meaning that there are a large number of different genetic combinations that one can use for any disease (3,125 to be exact) . There are exclusive genes for Necroa Virus, Simian Flu, and Shadow Plague. =Genes= Standard plague genes - Cytochrome Surge = Cytochrome Surge Get more DNA from popping orange DNA bubbles. *This is extremely useful with Parasite, where orange bubbles become the primary way of getting DNA points. - Metabolic Jump = Metabolic Jump Get more DNA from popping red, biohazard bubbles. - Catalytic Switch = Catalytic Switch Get bonus DNA from popping blue Cure bubbles - Metabolic Hijack = Metabolic Hijack Orange and red bubbles are automatically popped. *This also pops colony bubbles in the Simian Flu, potentially allowing for more relaxed gameplay. It doesn't give any more DNA for popping them, though. }} - Mutation Genes = - Creationist = Creationist This gene decreases the chance of your plague mutating. The opposite of the gene Darwinist. This can inhibit the tendency of Virus to randomly mutate. - Genetic Mimic = Genetic Mimic Your plague is harder to cure. This gene is pretty much a must-have in the Standard Plagues at higher difficulties. - Base Hydrolysis = Base Hydrolysis Your plague can mutate Abilities, but is easier to cure. Caution is advised when considering this gene for playing at higher difficulties. - Base Oxidisation = Base Oxidisation Your plague can mutate transmissions, but is easier to cure. Caution is advised when considering this gene for playing at higher difficulties. }} - Travel Genes = - Aquacyte = Aquacyte This gene increases chance of your plague spreading by sea. This is useful in situations where Island Countries can be particularly difficult to infect, such as Pirate Plague. - Aerocyte = Aerocyte This gene increases chance of your plague spreading by air. This is useful in situations where planes are less common than usual, such as Volcanic Ash. - Suppression = Suppression Your plague is more likely to cross a closed land border. This is useful in bypassing situations where a plague would usually be locked out, such as shortly after discovery. - Native Biome = Native Biome This gene increases infectivity of your plague in its starting country. }} - Environment Genes = - Hydrophile = Hydrophile This gene gives your plague a bonus to infectivity in humid climates. This is useful in spreading in countries with a Humid climate, such as India. - Rurophile = Rurophile This gene gives your plague a bonus to infectivity in rural environments. This is useful in spreading in Rural Countries, such as Argentina. - Urbophile = Urbophile This gene gives your plague a bonus in urban environments. This is useful in spreading in Urban Countries, such as China. - Extremophile = Extremophile This gene gives your plague a minor bonus in all environments. }} - Evolution Genes = Note: Mega-Brutal infected population cost increase still applies to the "stasis" genes. Cost will still increase, just at a lesser extent than without the "stasis" genes. - Translesion + = Translesion + Costs to devolve don't increase. This is useful when devolution of unwanted symptoms in Virus is preferred. - Sympto-Stasis = Sympto-Stasis Symptom costs don't increase, but your plague will be easier to cure. Caution is advised when considering the use of this gene at higher difficulties. This is perhaps the best gene out of all the others for Bacteria, Virus, Parasite, Prion, Nano-Virus and the Neurax Worm, as symptoms like Total Organ Failure won't cost 60 DNA points as you consider buying it. - Trans-Stasis = Trans-Stasis Transmission costs don't increase, but your plague will be easier to cure. Caution is advised when considering the use of this plague at higher difficulties. - Patho-Stasis = Patho-Stasis Ability costs don't increase, but your plague will be easier to cure. Caution is advised when considering the use of this gene at higher difficulties. This is perhaps the best gene out of all the others for the Fungus and Bio-Weapon, as you can easily evolve spore bursts with 1 DNA point each and spore eruptions for 2. As for the Bio-Weapon, Patho-Stasis allows you to get Unlock Annihilate gene easily when the time is right. }} - }} Special plague genes - Cytopathic Boost = Cytopathic Boost Infected corpses are more likely to reanimate as a zombie. - ThermoNecro = ThermoNecro This gene reduces the zombie rate of decay in countries with a Hot climate. This increases the effectiveness of zombies in hot countries. - Spliced Activation = Spliced Activation Active abilities cost less DNA to use. This allows the player to invest more DNA Points in improving the deadliness of their zombies if they wish to do so. - Dopamine Inhibitor = Dopamine Inhibitor This gene increases the chance of a zombie victim becoming a zombie. }} - Ape Genes = (Exclusive to Simian Flu, replacing Mutation) - Call of the Wild = Call of the Wild Apes are less likely to be found by humans. This gene can be used to ensure the humans take a longer time to figure out that the Simian Flu is causing the apes to behave erratically. - Together Strong = Together Strong This gene increases DNA gained from colonies (+1 DNA). - Leadership = Leadership Active abilities cost less DNA to use (1/2 cost). This gene allows the player to invest more DNA Points into either improving their apes or negatively impacting humans. - Adrenal Surge = Adrenal Surge This gene increases ape strength and speed, but it is lethal over time. The latter portion makes this gene potentially useful in a Simian Flu }} - Artificial Genes = (Exclusive to Simian Flu, replacing Evolution) - Latent Catalyst = Latent Catalyst This gene allows you get DNA when a Gen-Sys lab is destroyed. - Ion Deficit = Ion Deficit It costs more to devolve, but it also makes the Simian Flu harder to cure. - Ion Surge = Ion Surge It costs less to devolve, but the Simian Flu is easier to cure. - ATP Overdose = ATP Overdose Bonus DNA is given at the start, but it costs significantly more to devolve (+15 starting DNA Points), (20 more points devolution cost). }} - Shadow Genes = (Exclusive to Shadow Plague, replacing DNA Genes) - Shadow Spawn = Shadow Spawn Vampire less likely to be spotted in countries with lairs - Mad Scientist = Mad Scientist All bubbles are automatically popped for you - Unholy Engineer = Unholy Engineer Harder for drones to target lairs - Frugal Researcher = Frugal Researcher Lair DNA bonus triggers with fewer infected people }} - Blood Genes = (Exclusive to Shadow Plague, replacing Travel genes) - Brawler = Brawler Vampire Blood Rage ability doesn't cost DNA *This is means blood rage ability's costs will be disabled, and Budget bat is same as it. - Harvester = Harvester Vampire gets more DNA when consuming people using Blood Rage - Scavenger = Scavenger Vampire gets more DNA from destroying labs and Templar Bases - Berserker = Berserker Vampire Blood Rage ability kills more people }} - Flight Genes = (Exclusive to Shadow Plague, replacing Environment genes) - Fair Weather Bat = Fair Weather Bat Vampire flies faster when not injured - Socially Awkward Bat = Socially Awkward Bat Vampire starts Blood Rage automatically when entering a new country *Doesn't work with Brawler. - Budget Bat = Budget Bat Vampire Flight ability doesn't cost DNA - Aerophobic Bat = Aerophobic Bat Vampire flies faster but damages health }} }} Unlocking via Gameplay You can unlock genes by playing the game. Below are some ways people found which gene gets unlocked by which action, mostly tested on mobile (Android/iOS): * Beating a Bacteria level likely unlocks any random gene * Beating a Virus level likely unlocks any random gene * Beating a Fungus level likely unlocks any random gene * Beating a Parasite level likely unlocks any random gene * Beating a Prion level likely unlocks any random gene * Beating a Nano-Virus level likely unlocks any random gene * Beating a Bio-Weapon level likely unlocks any random gene * Beating a [[Neurax Worm|'Neurax Worm']]' '''level will have nothing. * Beating a 'Necroa Virus' level likely unlocks a '''Necroa' Gene * Beating a Simian Flu level likely unlocks a Simian/'Artificial' Gene * Beating a [[Shadow Plague|'Shadow Plague']] level likely unlocks a Shadow/Flight/Blood Rage Gene Multiplayer genes Here is a list of some genes on Multiplayer games. Some of the genes on Multiplayer are VS Mode exclusive. This list is less outdated than it was, but is still none-the-less incomplete. * Hydrophobe: Gives your plague a bonus in arid climates, but a penalty in humid climates. * Xerophobe: Gives your plague a bonus in humid climates, but a penalty in arid climates. * Urbophobe: Gives your plague a bonus in rural environments, but a penalty in urban environments. * Rurophobe: Gives your plague a bonus in urban environments, but a penalty in rural environments. * Pharmaphile: Gives your plague a bonus in wealthy countries, but a penalty in poor countries. * Pharmaphobe: Gives your plague a bonus in poor countries, but a penalty in wealthy countries. * Frigophobe: Gives your plague a bonus in hot countries, but a penalty in cold countries. * Thermophobe: Gives your plague a bonus in cold countries, but a penalty in hot countries. * Benign infection: Your plague is harder to cure but you start with less DNA. * Unstable inception: Get bonus DNA at the beginning, but your starting country will be selected randomly. * VS mode Exclusive Safe house: Get more DNA from bubbles in your starting country, but your opponent gets bonus DNA when it is discovered. * VS mode Exclusive 'Search and Destroy: Get a DNA bonus from finding your opponent's starting country. The bonus decreases the longer it takes. * 'VS mode Exclusive Peekaboo: See which countries your enemy has infected but gain less DNA when discovering it. Trivia * The Mutation Genes,(Base Oxidisation & Base Hydroylsis) Evolution Genes, (Sympto-Statis, Patho-Statis, & Trans-Statis) And Multiplayer genes have good and bad sides. * Neurax Worm is the only plague that dosen't have it's own special genes. Category:Gameplay Category:Genetic Code